EML-99X Electromagnetic Induction Launcher
Developed as a counter against the massed rushing tactics of the BETA, the development of EML-99X Electromagnetic Induction Launcher was helmed by the Empire of Japan's Weapons Technology Development Authority of the Ministry of Defence to research and produce a suitable weapons system for the purpose of holding the enemy at bay, especially against a frontal rush of large numbers of Destroyer-class. History Railgun technology has existed for some time even before the EML-99X's conceptualization, but was never put to field use on the basis that providing sufficient power to fire the weapon and the durability of its construction would not be able to stand up to the demands of its users on the field, especially given the wear-and-tear such a weapon had to withstand against the BETA. Development of the EML-99X hit multiple stumbling blocks, and it took black-box data disseminated from the United Nations' weapons research department in Yokohama Base, in an under-the-table deal with the Ministry of Defence, to finally solve many of the issues with the weapons system; a possible hint that G-elements may be involved. The EML-99X uses railgun technology to accelerate shells to very high velocities, giving the shells a high penetration power; a pair of rails guide the shells as an electromagnetic force is generated along the rails, pushing the shell out of the barrel at extreme speeds. The shells used for the EML-99X also have exhaust pods to add kinetic energy to the shell, as the ammunition itself is accelerated using the systems in the gun rather than conventional gunpowder or shell charges. The weapon is belt-fed to improve ammunition loading rates. Unlike most railguns, the EML-99X is built with rapid-fire capability of up to 800 rounds per minute, allowing users to quickly and effeciently dispatch large numbers of BETA; a sub-arm allows the user to stablilize the gun on the shoulder armor of the TSF wielding it, further improving combat effeciency. A coolant tank and system has been built into the gun itself to compensate for the extreme heat generated by the friction of the shells against the firing rails during operation, but a failsafe will shut down the entire system in the event that the cooling system stops working. Coupled with the coolant tank and system's exposed placing, this has made engaging the BETA at medium- to close-ranges with the EML-99X a risky maneuver at best. Deployment Alternative/Total Eclipse armed with a EML-99X.]] The power demands, weight issues, and recoil effects of the EML-99X meant that only the rare and newly-developed Shiranui Type-1C could wield it effectively using its improved frame and joint systems. It was first seen tested in a simulator system, where it allowed just two TSFs to halt a brigade-sized Destroyer-class charge; the 120mm shells were fired at such a high velocity that the vaunted frontal armor of the Destroyer-class was unable to hold up, allowing the rounds to pierce through the front of the formation. This is in contrast to the 120mm cannon systems in a typical Assault Cannon, which would require two or more rounds on a single spot to achieve the same effect. The EML-99X was finally deployed on the Kamchatka Peninsula in 2001 with the Shiranui Second Phase 1, where it aquitted itself in live combat against BETA forces; it performed exactly as it did in simulations, pulverizing a large BETA force with a single salvo. When the ц-04 Base came under attack, ''Argos'' Test Flight members Takamura Yui and Yuuya Bridges attempted to retrieve the weapon's black box, but were foiled by a BETA attack. The weapon survived a Soviet bombing wave, albeit not without severe damages, and was later returned to the Empire of Japan, just two days after the ц-04 Incident. The weapon's development status afterwards is unknown. Unlimited/The Day After Ikaruga Takatsugu is seen piloting his Type-00R during the infiltratration of the JFK Hive, which is equipped with a completed version of the Electromagnetic Induction Launcher, refrerred to in the story only as 'the railgun'. Gallery Docking modo.png|Sub-arm stabilizing mechanism of the EML-99X. The tadaima destroyer.png|Front barrel view of a charging EML-99X. Piece freeze.png|The EML-99X's cooling system activating after a salvo; note the formation of frost patterns on the barrel, which suggest the usage of liquid nitrogen. Seven swell effect maburabu version.jpg|Spectrum effect from the EML-99X firing. Copius application of simple physics maybe.png|The Shiranui Second Phase 1 using its Jump Units to counter the firing recoil. Super lightning mameshiba~.png|120mm rounds from the EML-99X. The weapon's high rate-of-fire often causes the shells to appear as part of a single light beam. EML-99X.jpg EML-99X_mecha_2.png JFK Hive Imperial Guard Arrive.png|Type-00R wielding EML Cannon, TDA. Category:Hardware and Technology Category:TSF Armaments Category:Total Eclipse Category:Tactics Category:TSF